Memories
by catsandbooksandfood
Summary: Penelope has woken up in a school with her memory erased. She is trying to find out what is going on. This is a collab with thesweetscentofbooks so if you want to see the two sides of the story then check out her book "Shadows". They are different story's but they will intertwine later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The School**

All Penelope remembers was waking up in a classroom with her hand raised.

"Penelope," the teacher called. No response. Then after a couple seconds,

"PENELOPE," the teacher called louder and more strictly. Still no response. Penelope put her hand down not knowing why she had her hand raised and why the teacher didn't call on her when she was the only one raising her hand. Right now she needed to know who she was and why she was here. Her 19 other classmates started giggling. Penelope choked back the hot tears. Why would a 16-year-old cry? She didn't even know how she knew her age, but the numbers just rolled off her tongue like she knew it.

Classmates stared at her, but Penelope covered her brown eyes with her wavy dark brown hair.

"Yeah! Answer the question, Penelope!" Said a tall guy. Penelope didn't know who the guy was talking to, but it seemed like her because his brown eyes were staring right into hers. Great, now the only thing I know is my name. That's helpful.

Penelope turned her head to see what the teacher's expression. Right as she turned her head her teacher's eyes stared into hers. For a second it looked like the teacher's eyes turned red, but it was probably just an illusion. The class went silent like they knew what was going to happen.

"DETENTION!" The teacher called out, her voice was so raspy it sounded like an eagle.

Penelope let out a silent whimper. Something felt cold about her teacher, it just felt wrong. The class let out some silent gasps.

"SILENCE!" The teacher said again her eyes turning blood red, was she the only one who caught that? No, it's just an illusion, that's impossible.

The class went silent. The word "detention" felt familiar like she had it before. She didn't know what was controlling her, but her arm fell out, it just felt like something was supposed to happen. Like you were supposed to be smacked with a ruler. It might have sounded weird, but it just felt right. She glanced at her arm. She saw the red marks from all the times she had been smacked before. Where had that come from?

"Just do it," Penelope's voice came out as a tiny high pitched voice.

"What do you mean?" The teacher rasped. She knit her eyebrows, and Penelope started shaking, ready for anything. Doesn't she know what I'm talking about? Her classmates looked at her confused, but Penelope probably looked just as confused as they did. Even the familiar guy looking guy was confused, but his facial expression told her that he might have known what she was talking about. At that moment a tiny bubble of memory pushed into her head and she blacked out.

In her dream, she was sitting on a boat, oddly, the boat looked like it was flying. On the side of the ship, it read "Argo II, Hmm… that's weird, but she was determined that the-that name, was not related to her past. She was sitting on the boat, holding hands with a good-looking guy. Wow, if that was my boyfriend - she looked down at her ghostly body. She yelped, all she saw was ghostly bubbles of air, forming her body. Then the dream went black and she awoke.

As she blinked and opened her eyes, she stood up and noticed she was still in the classroom, drooling on the table. No one was there except her. They must've left me behind. Then she remembered her dream, she had to of known that guy. In her dream, she noticed they had a pretty strong relationship.

"END OF SCHOOL, STUDENTS IN DETENTION PLEASE COME TO THE LA CLASSROOM, I REPEAT THE LA CLASSROOM!" The principal called out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Detention**

Detention wasn't that bad after all. But then she thought harder than she had ever thought. I am not that innocent shy girl anymore. She had to find out why she was here, and find out who took her memory. Penelope stood up, ready for anything. Then she called out,

"I AM PENELOPE, DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

All her confidence flowed out of her. Like a wave. But just when she thought she fixed everything, she had made it worse. Even more embarrassing than it already was, which was pretty bad. The other students in detention just stared at her, making the situation even worse than it had been. Penelope shrunk back down in her seat. But she didn't leave the thought hanging, she had to find out what was going on.

What had she done? She ruined everything… no, wait. Then, at that moment she felt it. She was now the almighty Penelope. Fighting off crime, waiting until the evil monster showed itself and her killing it, taking her memory back.

A couple minutes after keeping her poker face on, she noticed she was still in detention. She couldn't hold her face anymore, it changed to a bored face.

"Don't you hate Ms. Valís?!" A student in detention walked up to her.

"Who is that, the teacher in Social Studies class?" Penelope replied.

"Ummm, you don't remember her, Pene?"

"Whose Pene?"

"It's you silly! That's your nickname, duh."

"Who even are you, do we know each other?"

"Bah! I'm Juliana, you know… your best friend! Are you joking?!"

"I don't remember," but Penelope really meant it, she had no idea who Juliana was.

"Haha. You're joking aren't you, another one of your pranks?

"No, I seriously don't know who you are."

"Hey, Pene, are you ok? Are you sick?"

"No, please get away I don't know who you are," Penelope meant it.

Juliana replied, "You're seriously not joking? Do you even remember anything?"

"NO!" Penelope ran away out of detention. _She is really creeping me out! Is she supposed to be my friend?_

"PENELOPE?! Where are you going! Talk to me!" Juliana shouted. But Penelope didn't stop. She didn't want to stop running she was going to keep running until…

"OUCH!" Penelope tripped over a book on the floor. She started crying, not because of her foot, but because she was so confused.

"LOSER!" a guy in the hallway made the L sign on his forehead.

"LOSER, LOSER, LOSER!" The people around her chanted. They slowly inclosed on her gathering in a circle chanting "loser". Tears streamed down her face. The last thing she remembered from that moment was blacking out.

She was in another flashback.

This time she was at home, she was pretty sure. She saw herself, her other self. She was sitting at a dinner table.

"Penelope Levesque, please pass the salt," said a woman that was probably her mom. The scene changed. This time her family was crying. But her mom and she weren't there. Then the scene changed again she saw herself and her mom, in a cave. But then her flashback was cut off.

She woke up, crying. More of her memory came back. _My last name is Levesque, ok._ She was so lost in thought she didn't notice where she was. She looked around she was in the clinic room of the school. Someone picked her up and moved her. That weird girl Juliana was sitting next to her wearing a worried face.

"What are you doing here?" Penelope demanded.

"You seriously don't know what you're doing here."

"Ya."

"I can help you before you lost your memory and stuff we were friends, you never told me your past though. You said you never really thought about it, but here you are knowing nothing. What do you remember?"

"Fine. All I remember is my family," Penelope replied.

"I should probably leave you alone. You don't even remember me. So I mean nothing to you," Juliana croaked. She ran out of the classroom, to quick for Penelope to respond. Penelope felt bad for her.

"Let go, and find out what is going on," Penelope mumbled, not loud enough for anyone to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Voice**

By the time she walked out of the clinic it was dark. The hallways were empty. All she could hear was the echo of her small footsteps.

 _I'm Watching You,_ said a creepy raspy voice in her head. Penelope spun around but didn't see anybody.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Penelope demanded.

 _Ha, ha, ha, you're so puny, I don't know why they chose you. You can never defeat me!_ Boomed the voice. The lights of the empty hallways dimmed. _What does she mean by "choose"?_

"I'm not scared of you!" But Penelope was pretty scared.

"PENELOPE!" A familiar voice shouted. The voice went away and Juliana came running into the school.

"I was taking a walk around the school when I heard loud noises coming from the school. So I went inside to check out what it was." Penelope didn't notice she had been banging on the locked doors to get out. Juliana must've known how scared she was by the look her her face. Penelope whimpered.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Penelope shook her head. Her knees buckled and she fell to the cold hard ground. Hot tears streamed down her face. Juliana bent down and picked her up. She must've been pretty strong. Juliana carried her to the library. Right after Juliana set Penelope on the reading cushion. She went limp. And her eyes shut almost immediately. Penelope thought _I didn't change. I failed myself. I am still that puny shy girl, just like the voice in my head said._

A loud ringing noise went off and she woke with a start. She turned her head towards the right and saw Juliana silently snoring.

"WAKE UP!" Juliana woke with a start.

"Wh-what happened?"

"You came to the school, remember!"

"Oh yeah!" They got up and ran out of the library making sure nobody saw them. While walking to their lockers they had a quiet conversation. Penelope told the story of what happened at the school, trying to add as many details as she could.

"You were probably hallucinating," Juliana argued.

"No! It seemed so real…" Penelope argued back. After having their small argument they silently split up walking different ways to their lockers. Penelope noticed that Juliana was a great friend to her.

During her classes, she couldn't think straight. She kept reminding herself of the raspy voice in getting into her head. After the boring class with Ms. Valdís staring at her all the time. She was happy to get out of there. _Yes, my favorite class!_ It was art, with the sweetest, nicest teacher ever! She walked into the classroom with a jolly smile.


End file.
